


friendly neighborhood spiderwoman

by inky_pinky



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_pinky/pseuds/inky_pinky
Summary: Trini has a secret. One she was told to never tell anyone. That didn't happen. Two months ago she faced the fact that she would be doing this alone. But now, she has a sidekick, Jason Scott, and two best friends whom are genius, Zack Taylor and Billy Cranston.There is one person, however, whom she would never bear her secret to. Kimberly Hart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little confusing but bear with me folks

**chapter one: secrets**

everyone has secrets, some more severe then others. growing up, trini was taught that keeping secrets was bad, it was an abomination. from the day she was three years old her parents drilled her head with the idea that keeping secrets would send you to hell. although, as far as trini is concerned, in her parents eyes, theres a few ways she could land her self in the den of the devil. 

being gay, for starters, was one of the many sins trini's parents made know. of course trini has never flat out said that she was gay, at least not to her parent. but, june, trini's other, had a incline. 

swearing, odly enough, was something that her parents deemed "hell bound". of course this never stopped trini, as she has the worst mouth, possibly ever. when she's around her parents, and her two twin brother, alex and diago, she dials it down a bit. to trini's mother, almost anything trini does is disgraceful, which leads her to her current situation. climbing into jason scott's window at 2 in the morning.

jason always left his window unlocked for an emergency, or at least that's what he says it's for, trini realized a few weeks into their friendship that he left it open in case anyone needed a place to stay for this night, her, billy, or zack. trini never confronted the blonde haired boy about it, but she didn't need to. 

she quietly opened jasons window, in case he was sleeping. she slung her left leg in, her head a shoulders not far behind, her leg finding the ground. she gripped onto the window and flung her right leg in. she was sure to take quiet steps, jason's house was old and his floors tended to creak.

she flicked her jacket off her shoulder and placed it on his chair, along with her shoes that she had taken off. she walked over to jasons bed, and pulled up the covers slightly enough so that her small figure could fit through.

she slid her phone on the bed side table, making sure to silence it. she then slipped into the bed, a warm feeling crashing over her body. she turned over to jason and wrapped an arm around his stomach, laying her head on his chest.

it wasn't strage for the pair to be in this position, it was comforting. trini lied there for a few minutes, feeling jasons chest rise and fall with his heartbeat. it was relaxing, after seeing the boy almost die numerous times, it was nice to know he still was okay.

"trin?" jason grumbled, his voice horce from the sleep that overtook his body.

"i couldn't sleep." trini replied, as she pulled the covers closer to her neck, falling just below jasons pecs. she let out a small and quiet yawn, as she felt her self drift off into sleep.

"i know." jason said, as he put his hand on trini's hair, running his fingers through it softly. jason heared trini's breaths eaven out, so he figured she was asleep. as he let out a yawn of his own, he kissed her forehead and drifted off into his own relm of sleep.

the loud and obnoxious sound of jasons alarm woke trini in an instant. apparently billy had read somewhere that if you set your alarm to a sound you find annoying, you are more likely to get out of bed.

trini thought it was bullshit, because there was nothing she wanted to do more then pull the blankets over her head and sleep. however, she had already missed too many days of school, and saturday detention was calling her name. she had a legitimate excuse as to why, but she couldn't necessarily tell her principal that she was a superhero whom was tasked with protecting the city from all superhuman and or alien invasions that wreaked havoc on the city of angel grove.

no, that she couldn't say. so she had no choice but suffer with 7 saturday detentions. lucky for her, jason, as well as billy and zack were in saturday detention for basically the rest of their high school lives.

jason, while being probably the most trustworthy person in the wold, was also a major prankster. he stole the team mascot suit, and put the body of it in a very... compromising position with the statue at the front of the school. the principal, zordon, had steam shooting out of his ears when he pulled up to school that morning.

billy, however, had a knack for blowing things up. not on purpose of course, but by freak accident. he was testing out a hypothesis and his lunchbox just exploded in the middle of the library. the librarian, mrs. sanderson, didn't take too lightly to there being a hole in her library table, as any sane person would, and gave billy detention for the rest of the year.

zack just never showed up to school. he's been showing up more and more, but he has hundreds of detentions he needs to serve. however, unluckily for trini, kimberly hart was in detention with them, probably for the rest of the year. trini didn't hate kimberly, not at all, in fact, she liked kimberly. maybe too much.

of course, none of this was even a factor untill kimberly decided to chop off her hair in the most dramatic way possible- scissors in the 2nd floor girls bathroom, and it looks like a fucking professional did it- which just so happend to make her even hotter then she already was. if that was even posible.

trini rolled over and looked at her phone, checking it. she didn't have any messages from her parents, which didn't surprise her. she did, however, have a few messages from zack and billy.

**spideyshooters🕷🕸 groupchat** :

**zackattack** : yo t, u good? i saw you basically fly out of your window

**littlebill** : why were you at her house? 

**zackattack** : ... this is about trini, not me 

**pewpew** : yah i'm all good. see you at detention.

she put down her phone, and stared to shake jason awake.

"jase, jase we gotta get up." she said, emitting a small groan from jason. he, like trini and zack, was a night owl, not a morning dove.

"do we have toooo?" jason wined, a small hint of a baby voice was laced in his words. 

"yes, we do." trini said, as she jumped off of his bed. it wasn't necessarily a 'jump', but trini was small, 5'5, and jason, well, he was a full foot taller then trini, making his bed have to be up higher.

trini walked over to jason's dresser and took out a hoodie and a pair of joggers. jason kept some of trini's clothes for when she stayed over. most of jason's clothes were too big for the small latin girl, but she still wore his hoodies and shirts.

luckily, they have the same shoe size (don't ask how, no one really knows how it's even possible) so she stole a pair of his vans, knowing that he has an abundance. she has a large collection too, but for some reson she likes jason's better.

"those are my favorite" jason said, as he climed out of his own bed. trini chuckled as she noticed his hair, which was a tangled mess. it never ceased to amaze trini how messy jasons hair could get. even if he just had on a hood, if he took it off his hair would be flying every which way.

"oh.. do you wanna wear them?" the shoes in question were an old, tattered pair of red checkered slip on vans. jason had had them for the better part of two years, as he was rocking vans before everyone else jumped on board.

"nah you can wear them, t. i have another pair that are in alot better shape. i'll just wear those." jason explained, as he took out a pair of jeans, as well as a red and black flannel and a white tshirt. trini shrugged, she liked the older pair better.

jason put on his clothes, and went into his closet. he appeared a few moments later with a red shoe box with the word 'vans' across the top.

he took the shoes out of the box, and trini swore she saw his eyes light up with glee. jason scott was a sneaker-head, a trait that trini nevr failed to make fun of him for. in all honesty, she thought it was adorable.

"do i look like a bum?" trini asked, as she watched jason slip on his shoes.

"no...? t you always look great, and besides, since when have you ever cared about your appearance?" jason replied. it made trini feel happy, the fact that jason thought she always looked good, although she knew it wasn't true.

"since whenever." trini shrugged. she didn't really know when she started to care. maybe it was her spidey-senses, telling her that something was gunna happen today.

she was very thankful that she didn't need to lug around her suit all day, it may look light, but it's heavy as fuck.

billy cranston, being the genius that he is, made trini a watch. if there was any danger at all, all she had to do was press that little button on the watch and boom, her suit would engulf her skin.

jason, however, wasn't so lucky. since he didn't have any actual powers (which billy and zack were working on) he had to take his suit with him everywhere, alog with most of his gadgets. zack and billy had done eveything possible to make his suit light. 

it was still a whopping one-hundred-twenty pounds. 

jason didn't mind it much, he playes football for over half his life, so he was used to lugging things around for hours on end. 

"jase we gotta go or else we'll be late." trini said, as she grabbed her jacket from jason's chair. she pushed her shoeshoes from last night into jason's closet, he could wear them if he wanted.

"yeah yeah. you commin' out the front or my window?" jason asked. trini debated it for a moment. his parents probably wouldn't take too lightly knowing she snuck in in the middle of the night, especially because it wouldn't be the first time they had caught the two.

his parents had walked in his room one morning and found trini snuggled up to jasons naked chest. they just assumed the worst, and trini was never allowed in jasons room after that.

"i'll use the window. i don't want your mom to crucify me." trini anwsered, as her eyes gravitated toward the window, which was still open from last night. she grabbed her phone and put it in the front pocket of jasons hoodie.

trini slipped out the window, the cool breeze of the novemeber air hit her face like a train. she was never a fan of warm weather, she liked the cold and hoodies and jeans and vans and long sleeve shirts. she liked the snow and the dark colored leaves.

trini walked down jasons road, thinking to herself. she was walking for a good ten minutes before she heard voices behind her. before even turning around, she already knew who it was.

zack taylor has a loud mouth, one of the loudest trini has ever heard. she's sure her superhuman hearing wasn't helpful, but he was still loud. insanely so.

"yo crazy girl!" zack yelled, as he slung an arm around trini's shoulder.

trini groaned, it was too early for this bullshit. she dug her elbow into zack's side, making the asian boy let out a yelp.

"fuck off, zackary." trini said, as billy walked around to the small girls left side, as zack occupied the right.

"hello, trini." billy chirped. normally, if anyone else had said this to her, they would be getting a mouth full of pavement. however, since it was billy, trini couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"hi b, how'd you sleep?" trini asked, as she continued to walk. she debated using her powers to get their faster, but she enjoyed walking with her friends.

"i slept fairly well. what about you?" billy replied, as they turned, the school in full view.

"eh, i only got a few hours of sleep." trini said, as she watched billy give her a concerned look. she in tirn smiled softly at him, letting him know that she was okay. she watched zack and jason play fight with eachother, zack ending up on his back in the middle of the street. he quickly got up, however, once a car has to stop due to his position in the road.

the group walked up to the school and let out a collective sigh. they hated saturday detention, as any sane human would.

the only way anyone likes saturday detention is when zordon, the gym teacher, watches over the kids. he doesn't care what you do, as long as it doesn't interrupt his netflix show.

they all walked into the school, as the dark and dull florescent lights illuminated their bodys.

"i gotta stop at my locker so i'll see you guys down there." trini said, as she made her way towards her locker, number 427. she put in the combination, and opened her locker. trini always had pride in the fact that she was very cleanly, because it's not a trait most people would expect from her. she grabbed her ap calculus book, her notebook, and her pencil bag. another thing she took pride in was her notes, they were always color coordinated and neat. pink and yellow were the colors she used, parly because they were the easiest to see through, but also because the colors spoke to her, in a way.

she shut her locker, and made her way down into the basement. as she descend the stairs, she heard a familiar voice, coach zordon. she smiled with glee, and swung her leg over toward his desk, to make small talk. 

"coach z! what's up?" trini and zordon had a complicated relationship, he was her uncle. of course no one would suspect it from the looks of the two. her being a small latin girl, and he being a big and burly black man. 

"what's up kid. you think more about joining the team?"

a few days ago, zordon had approached trini about joining the football team. he knew that she could throw a ball, and they just so happened to be needing a quarterback. trini had told zordon that she would think about it. she had a lot on her plate, being a superhero, keeping up her grades, keeping friendships, keeping her parents from killing her, football seemed too much to add on top of that.

"i don't know, coach, i have a lot going on right now." 

"ahhh, well that's okay. you can't overwork yourself, but, if you're ever interested, just swing by one day after school and we can talk about it."

trini responded with a simple okay, and went to find her seat. jason and billy were sitting at the table to her left, while zack was sitting at the table to her right, the boys all knowing that trini had work to do.

as the rest of the students showed up, zordon began roll call. there was twenty three kids in detention on this particular saturday, and they all showed up.

zordon let the kids get to work, as he pulled up netflix on his computer. trini opened her text book and notebook, as well as got out a pencil and two highlighters, yellow and pink.

about twenty minutes into her work, she felt someone peak over her shoulder. she didn't even know that someone was sitting behind her.

"pssst, trini." 

the latin girl knew that voice anywhere, that sweet, sweet, sweet angelic voice that belonged to none other then kimberly hart herself.

"triniiiiiiii." kimberly whined, which made trini's cheeks flush. she bit her lip and chucked softly.

kimberly picked up her stuff, shoved it all in her backpack, and took the empty seat next to trini. in the process of doing all this, kimberly smaked her knee against the desk, being nearly almost 5'11, she had to deal with it fairly often.

"triniii?" kimberly put her elbows on the desk and pushes up her body, her face now looking at trini's.

"yes, kimberly?" trini asked, as she turned and faced kimberly, the taller girl hie sitting up straight in her chair.

"you're in ap calculus?" kimberly asked. 

"mhm, did you really need to sit by me to ask me that question though?" trini replied, which made kimberly dumbfounded. 

"no... i was gunna ask if you could help me with my calc homework? since you're in ap i figured that you'd be a few chapters ahead of us." kimberly explained, as she fiddled with the rips in her skinny jeans. trini's eyes gravitated to the carmel skim that busted through the rips. 

"yeah, i could do that-"

"okay cool i was thinking that maybe we could meet up at my house after detention?" kimberly replied, a bright smile on her face. 

before trini had chance to respond, the hairs on the back of her neck shot up, and her heart sank. her eyes shot to jason, to see if he was feeling what she way. jason looked back at trini, a wories look in his eyes.

"uh zordon i have to use the bathroom." trini said as she shot up from her seat like a rocket, and practically ran up the stairs. 

"me too." jason said as he followed suit. 

"yeah same here." zack said, as him and billy got up, and raced up the stairs. 

kimberly had worry flowing through her veins. were they okay? she started to stand up, but then banged her knee on the table again, so she opted to sit down.

trini raced up stairs into the main floor hallway, footsteps just moments behind her. 

"tell me i'm not the only one who felt that." trini said, as she felt a singe of panic flow through her body. something was happening. 

"you're definitely not the only one who felt that." jason said, as he unzipped his backpack and got out his suit. after looking around the hallway to make sure no one else was there, he started to strip of his clothes and put on his suit.

trini pushed her watch, as her suit started to cover her whole body. within seconds she was fully suited up, and ready to fight. 

when jason was fully suited up, the two ran out of the school, on their way to town, ready to save lives. 


	2. chapter two: i found it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i'm gunna be updating this more

**chapter two: i found it**

  
from the moment trini moved to angel grove, jason has always been there for her. trini wasn't used to people caring about her, it was strange. even her own family, with the exception of her brothers, didn't care if she lived or died, much less was happy.

jason always did his best to make sure that trini was happy. he took her in when no one else did, when no one else wanted too. he introduced her to billy and zack, and it just, clicked.

the boys were the only people who trini could confidently tell her secret too, the only ones that she knew wouldn't tell anyone. trini was surprised, actually, when the boys said that they would help her. it was concerning, at first, to think of the boys getting hurt. however, once they told her the plan, she began to warm up to it.

billy, being the genius that he his, made trini a new suit, one that left trini speechless. which, I guess, leads her to her current... situation. trini was always cautious when it came to her suit when she was at home, she always had it with her of course, but she didn't know when her mother decided it was a good idea to raid her room.

trini was frantic, searching her house like there was no tomorrow. the suit had to be here somewhere, it wasn't like it was a big house, and it wasn't like it could grow legs and walk away. except for the fact that it could, great.

"jason, i'm telling you, it's not fucking here." trini spoke into her phone, almost yelling at the blonde haired boy.

"okay, t, just calm down. i'll check to see if you left it here, okay?" jason said. trini could hear some muffled sounds over the phone, showing that jason was moving around.

trini was pacing around her house, worry flooding through her veins. if her mom had found her suit, she was fucked. if she has lost her suit, she was fucked. basically any outcome that wasn't her finding her suit, she was fucked.

"jase, please tell me you found it."

"look t, i would love to tell you that i found it, but it has been approximately 34 seconds since you asked me, and i'm still looking in my room. please, give me time, okay?" jason said softly. trini heart melted at jasons tone of voice, so soft and kind. if trini wasn't gay, she would be head over heals for the blonde haired boy. good thing that's not the case.

"i'm sorry, love. i'm just so stressed out." trini breathes out, as she runs her free hand through her hair. loosing this suit would kill her, it would expose her secret, and not many people are very fond of her- _spiderwoman_ , that is.

"i know, babe, but i promise you, we're gunna figure this out." jason reassured her. trini layed back onto the couch, her family at her brothers soccer game. normally she went to all of them, but she was too spooked today to even consider going out in the general public.

trini used her free hand to rub her temples, she was beyond stressed. she was looking forward for tonight, however.

going to the gym was a routine for trini, she went every day after dinner untill about ten o'clock, if she was free of course. the gym that she went to, arkadia gym and fitness, was three towns over, so she would run there. if she were normal, the run woukd take her about two hours, she can make it in five minutes though. she enjoys the run, however.

"jace, i gotta get going, text me if you find it?" trini said, as she slipped her's, or rather _jason's_ , shoes off.

"okay t, i love you." jason said, trini said a quick 'i love you too' and ended the call. she pulled her shirt over her head, wincing at the pain. she had long, thick gashes along her toned stomach, and bruises appearing like spots all over her body.

it wasn't new for trini, to be this banged up. before getting bit by that stupid fucking spider, she was working on getting her black belt. she still spars at the gym, when there is a willing opponent of course.

she unclipped her bra, slipping on her favorite, and only, sports bra. it didn't help much, with her chest being the size that it is, but it was better then nothing. she unzipped her jeans, which were very comfortable to her, and pulled a pair of black spandex up her legs, her very _short_ legs. she then took out a red cloth tanktop from her dresser, and slipped it over her upper body. after deciding her outfit for the gym was good enough, and grabbed her phone and her headphones, as well as her running shoes, and walked out the door.

she sat on the steps to her house for a moment before slipping on her shoes. she plugged her headphones into her phone, and went to her spotify. the latin girl's music choices were very bipolar, not that she would ever admit it to anyone though.

she slipped her ear buds in, and clicked on her running playlist in spotify, and then stepped off her front steps she took off at a brisk jog, her feet silent on the concrete sidewalk, her hair had been pulled into a messy bun, and trini could feel it bob with every step she took.

her phone had been slipped into the waistband of her shorts, and her arms swung in rhythm with every step of her legs.

  
and if she pushed herself harder than necessary as she ran, her muscles screaming out in protest as even after the first hour of her run had concluded she pushed herself faster.

her legs burned, and if she stopped running she feared she’d not be able to keep herself upright. it felt as if her lungs couldn’t bring oxygen to her fast enough, it almost felt like she was choking, but trini pushed it away. she wouldn’t allow her body to shut down on the account of weakness. weakness that she had created. created when she let herself be fooled into a relationship. the weakness she had created when she had allowed herself to feel for the girl next door, only for her to shatter her heart in more than one way.

the girl had to physically shake her head in order to rid herself of those thoughts. when that didn’t do the trick she pushed herself harder, the balls of her feet digging into the ground and spurring her forward. she hadn’t even realized she had passed a few other runners, one she quickly recognized as the former hbic, kimberly hart.

  


there were many things trini expected when she walked into the gym. for example she expected it to be a ghost town, excluding one or two people who wanted to get a workout in and the staff. she had expected for the music to be playing quietly through the intercom.

what she had not expected to see, was as she walked into the fight training/boxer section of the gym, which was equipped with a ring where people could spar, and punching bags, gloves, all the necessities to get through a workout in the room.

so what she had expected to see, was for that room to be totally empty. she was often the only one to use it this late in the evening.

so what the brunette had definitely not been expecting, was to see a certain girl, who admittedly look way to good in the spandex and sports bra, especially with how trini could see her muscles tighten and loosen with each movement, to be striking at trini’s go to bag.

instead of being amazed, which lets be honest trini was stunned with how outstanding kimberly’s form was, the way she punched and kicked at the mat was almost flawless, trini was a bit angry. The girl had forgone tape, or any kind of protection for her knuckles, and was instead just slamming her fists into the bag.

from where she stood she could already tell the skin was being rubbed raw, on the verge of bleeding. which lead to another thought. kimberly must do this a lot because if she didn’t, the redness in her knuckles would have already turned to blood, so the skin must be more resilient to the brutalities its wearer were placing on it.

aside from that annoyance, trini couldn’t help but admire the way kimberly moved with unrequited strength. each punch, or kick was perfectly timed, as if she was actually fighting someone. and to back up that thought, kimberly performed a roundhouse kick, slamming her shoed foot into the bag. her brief turn around must have given trini away, because now the girl had stopped.

shuddering breaths drew through her body, and the sheen of sweat collected on her body began to drip down her pale skin. trini watched as the beauty collected herself, having still not said anything since she noticed the brunette’s presence, before kim turned around, her eyes meeting trini's.

"hey." kimberly breathed out, the sweat from her face falling down in between her breasts, trini's eyes following the interaction between the two.

"hi." trini murmured in response, her eyes still never leaving the other girls body.

"do you need something?"

_you,_ trini thought.

“no… i usually just come here and do a bit of training, but we can share. it’s not a problem.”

kimberly seemed surprised that trini was also a trained fighter. and if once the girl got warmed up, she performed a few of her fancier moved to show off —because she had noticed kimberly’s gaze on her figure— she would never admit it.

trini was getting into a good rhythm when kimberly cleared her throat, halting trini mid punch. she turned her head to the girl, brown eyes sparking in slight annoyance at being interrupted.

“i was just wondering… do you maybe want to spar?”

the question was hesitant, shy even, and the girl looked as if she was expecting rejection. trini was surprised by the offer, but she let a tight smile grace her features and accepted with a curt nod.

______________

trini groaned as the hot water slapped against her back. kimberly had kicked her ass, not that the latin girl didn't think she was capable, no, the taller girls talent wasn't in question.

trini knew that kimberly would put up a fight, get a few punches in, block a few strikes. what she didn't know, however, was that the indian girl would knock her on her ass, _literally._

she'll admit, it was insanely hot to see kimberly be that sweaty and out of breath, and what was even hotter was the fact that trini knew she caused most of it.

another thing she'll admit, she let kimberly beat her. sorta. she knew that she couldn't show her full potential to the taller girl, it would be totally unethical.

by now, trini could barely see, the steam from her shower clouding her vision.

  
trini allowed herself to get lost in thought, the droplets sliding down her skin, though it burned, it relaxed each muscle in her body. she could feel as each tendon, ligament, muscle, and tissue loosened, the strain from the day washing away under the scalding water.

after her body felt thoroughly cleansed, though in all honesty, her body could never be cleansed of the tortures she’s been through. stepping from the glass confines of the shower, trini let the water drip off of her body and onto the tile beneath her. 

she grabbed her towel from the counter, and dried off her body, carefull of being too rough, not wanting to re open her wounds. she slipped on her grey ucla hoodie, she had stolen it from jason, and a pair of black underwear and threw herslef into her bed.

trini had fully accepted the fact that was going to sleep all throughout the night, as well as most the day tomorrow. she had a spanish test that day, but being fully fluent in the language she didn't stress about it.

she closed her eyes, sleep slowly taking over her body. her stomach lifted up slowly, and then fell back down periodically. the sweatshirt that she had pulled down to her thighs, was now halfway up her back.

a few minutes after she fell asleep, her phone went off. too bothered to awake from her sleep, the girl blocked out the noise.

_**jayjay: yo t, i found it.**_


End file.
